Mapagkunwaring Puso
by jarta
Summary: Natupad ang pangarap ni Sakura na makatuluyan ang kaniyang prinsipe. Pero ano ang kahahantungan ng isang pagsasamang puno ng pagkukunwari? tuliro ang author


Disclaimer: Ang Anime na "Naruto" at ang mga tauhan nito ay hindi ko pagmamay-ari.

* * *

Mabilis na tinatahak ni Sakura ang daan patungong ospital. Ang buhok niyang kulay rosas ay nagsasayaw sa hangin. Bawat kilos at galaw ay nagapapahiwatig ng saya at pagkasabik. 

Dumiretso siya sa lobby kung saan nakita niya na ang isang kakilalang nurse na nakatalaga sa reception area.

"Nasa Room 416 siya," ang sabi ng receptionist ng hindi na nagtatanong pa.

Napangiti siya.

"Salamat Kisa-chan"

Tinakbo niya ang hagdanan papuntang ikaapat na palapag. Ngunit ng marating niya ito ay bumagal ang mga hakbang niya samantalang bumibilis ang pintig ng kaniyang puso. Hanggang sa nasa tapat na siya ng isang pintuan kung saan may nakalagay na "416" sa taas nito. Hindi niya magawang buksan ito.

_Paano kung wala siya?_

Ilang ulit na ba niyang napanaginipan ang eksenang ito. Kung saan tuwing bubuksan niya ang pinto ay wala sa loob ang taong pinaka-aasam-asam niyang makita. Ang puso ay puno ng kaba at takot, hindi niya alam kung ilang sandali na siyang nakatayo sa harapan ng nakasarang pinto.

"Sakura-chan!" gulat na lumingon ang babae sa pinanggalingan ng boses. At sa dulo ng pasilyo nakasalubong niya ang mga nakatawang asul na mata ng dati niyang ka-teammate. Ang kulay dilaw nitong buhok ay magulo na para bang kagigising lang nito. At ang suot ay damit pang-pasyente ng ospital.

Lumapit sa kanya ito at inakbayan siya.

"Ang salita ko bilang ninja ay palagi kong tinutupad. Yan ang pamamaraan ko bilang isang ninja. Wag kang mag-alala , okay lang siya."

Ang mata'y namasa ng luha ng kagalakan at taos pusong nagsalita. "Salamat, Naruto."

Binuksan ni Naruto ang pinto para sa kanya at kahit na nanlalabo ang kaniyang mga mata dahil sa mga luha, ay nakita pa rin niya ang taong nakahiga sa kama sa loob.

"S-sasuke" ang kanyang mahinang usal.

Damdamin ay hindi napigilan at tinakbo ang distansya niya sa kama upang yakapin ang taong pinakamamahal niya. At sa pagitan ng paghikbi at pag-iyak ang tangi niyang nasasambit ay, "Nagbalik ka, Sasuke. Nagbalik ka"

Ang noo'y kumunot at unti-unting nagmulat ng mga mata. Naramdaman ang kung sino mang nakayakap sa kaniya, at nakatagpo ang mga mata at kulay rosas na buhok ng luhaang si Sakura.

Isang tunog.

Lumipad ang tingin ni Sasuke kay Naruto para lang makita itong nagkukusot ng mga mata. Humihikbi.

"Kainis naman si Sakura. Lokong Sasuke. Pinaiiyak ako."

Ngiti. Pagtawa.

"Dobe"

Na nauwi sa isang halakhak na hindi pamilyar. Isang halakhak na nagmula sa isang taong matagal nang hindi naranasan ang gawaing iyon.

Tulalang nakatitig sina Sakura at Naruto sa prodigal teammate nila.

At unti-unting napuno ng tawanan ang munting silid na iyon.

* * *

"Teme!" 

"Naruto! Wala kang karapatang sigawan si Sasuke, hindi pa lubusang magaling ang mga sugat niya."

"Pero Sakura, may mga sugat pa rin ako pero inaasar na ako ni Sasuke-teme"

"Wala akong sinasabi sa iyo, dobe"

"Wag mo ako sabing tawaging, dobe! Hanggang ngayon yabang mo pa rin, Teme!"

Napailing si Kakashi na nasa pasilyo nang marinig ang ingay na iyon sa loob ng kuwarto ni Sasuke. Parang walang nagbago.

_Mamaya na lang ako babalik._

At pinagpatuloy ang pagbabasa ng Icha Icha Paradise.

_Poof!_

* * *

Nang magbukas ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Sasuke, pumasok ang dating kanilang jounin teacher.

At sabay na sisigaw si Naruto at Sakura.

"Sir Kakashi! Late na naman kayo!"

* * *

Author's Rants:  
Ang pagkakasulat ng istoryang ito ay magulo at weirdo.  
Therefore,  
Angnagsulat ay magulo at weirdo.  
Maaring i-edit ng author ang fanfic na ito kun pipilitin at kung hindi aatakihin ng katamaran.

Ang author ay sasunaru fanatic.  
Himalang pumayag ang author na magpakasal si Sasuke at Sakura.  
Pero hindi papayag ang author na sumaya sila...harharhar!  
Gusto ng author na may mamamatay sa huling bahagi ng istorya.  
Sadista ang author.

Ang mga main characters ay sina: Sakura, Naruto at Sasuke  
Ang mga supporting roles ay kina: Hinata, Neji, Sai, Kakashi at Iruka  
Ang mga pairings ay: sasusaku, sasunaru, narusaku, sainaru, nejihin, nejinaru at kakairu  
Salasalabid ang loveteams.  
Sala-salabid din ang utak ng author.

Bow! _(applause)_


End file.
